Erik's Musical
by rusticsky
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera forces characters from Les Miserables and his costars from Phantom to put on a musical of his creation. Dramedy. Copy down of a great roleplay. Mature at times.


**Hi guys, I'd like to start off with a disclaimer. I only wrote the beginning part before the roleplay began, and the role of Christine Daae beyond that. The rest of the writing belongs to a marvelous cast of roleplayers who I will credit in just a few moments. Please note that the whole roleplay that has been copied down (I quit after awhile) comes to a total of around 30,000 words that were all copied off of Instagram, it took HOURS. But I had a blast roleplaying with such great people, and I'm having a blast still. In a few months I'll update this with what has happened on the roleplay, if it died, etc. I don't want to leave ya hanging, and I'll write my own (shorter) version of what happened beyond what's copied. Because this has been an absolute pleasure to be part of. **

**So this is the characters from Les Miserables and Phantom of the Opera, and Erik (The Phantom) is forcing them to put on the Sound of Music. It makes zero sense, but most of the writing is phantastic (I got tired of editing at a point so that's kinda evident but who cares). This literally isn't even all of the roleplay that took place on the first day, this is shortened so it'd be easier to read. I'm gonna shut up now and give you the wonderful cast now. **

**The Phantom - erik_the_hairless_phantom **

**Christine - me courtney_take_ **

**Raoul - our_love_is_jared_kleinman **

**Jean Valjean - .official**

**Javert - emilyshrubsall**

**Eponine - taylorbumann **

**Marius - 13**

**Cosette - very_fake_castings**

**Fantine - _theatredreamer_**

**Meg - phantom._.daae **

**Carlotta - bwaycovers9 **

**Enjolras - imdysphoricandtired**

**Madame Giry - **

**Firmin - iamyourangelofmusicc**

**Andre - **

**Gavroche - fake_musical_cast**

No one had any clue how they'd gotten there. There was only one obvious answer- the Phantom of the Opera had something to do with it. They all sat in the Opera House audience, the Phantom standing onstage. His mask was precisely placed on his face. Christine and Raoul held tightly onto one another. Meg Giry was without her mother, she did not know why. Jean Valjean sat near Marius and Cosette, who were quite cozy with one another. Firmin and Andre were both equally terrified. Carlotta sat pissed off in a chair, Piangi beside her. Gavroche was on Enjolras' shoulders. Fantine oversaw it all, keeping to herself.

"You must be wondering why you are here," the Phantom said, in his deep voice. "I have answers."

"Tell us if you must," Carlotta muttered, with a roll of her eyes.

"I will take no sass, signora. You are all here because I need you to perform in a musical I wrote."

"A musical? Whatever could that be?" Cosette gasped.

"A musical, miss Cosette, is like an opera, but with scenes of speaking mixed in."

"You expect us to sing opera music?" Marius seemed unconvinced that it wasn't an opera.

"No, I will leave that to only the best… but this musical is called the Sound of Music. My team will be enforcing that you learn your lines and keep the musical to the highest quality… or you may never see your homes and loved ones again."

Madame Giry, Eponine, and Javert walked out. Madame Giry held her chin high, clearly only on the Phantom's side to protect her daughter(s). Eponine looked uncomfortable, her gaze repeatedly resting on Marius and Cosette. Javert had a firm eye over the crowd, quickly finding Valjean. The Phantom walked down into the audience, grabbing Christine's arm firmly and pulling her up.

"Come with me, miss Daae. There is much we need to discuss."

And with that, the two left. The rest of the audience sat there terrified as lines were handed out. The Phantom of the Opera had struck again.

THE ROLEPLAY BEGAN HERE

Fantine is shocked to be given lines as she isn't even a part of the company. But she quietly reads over her lines

Meg looks at her part and lines. "This seems quite fun!" She exclaims, happy to have the role of Liesel.

Once he regains his bearings Enjolras calls out, "hey Phantom! You spineless coward! Why are you doing this?!"

Carlotta reads the first page, but is soon filled with anger. "What is this?!" She stands up music in the air. "This whole affair is an outrage! Have you seen the size of my part?!" Everybody is now focused on her.

After finishing handing out scripts, she rushes to Carlotta. "Signora, would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?" She glares at her and walks to Meg helping her with her lines.

"The Butler?" Valjean thinks. "I am no Butler! I was once the mayor of a town and I can sing!" But on the outside he is quiet because he doesn't want to offend anyone.

Carlotta laughs, "Pity the composer you ballet rat! He is not here anymore!"

She looks back over and points her cane around the room "are you certain of that Signora?"

Valjean says to Carlotta, "The Baroness is an amazing role! And you are perfect for this!"

Enjolras rolls his eyes, having barely glanced at his script, he rises and begins to leave, not planning to take part in the Phantom's game.

"Who are you talking about?" Fantine asks. Fantine has only been working at the opera house for a short while, and no one has told her about the Phantom.

"It is true signora, the size of your part is small. I matched it up with the amount of talent you have," the phantom says, projecting his voice on the stage from the rafters.

Carlotta's eyes go wide, she quietly thanks Valjean. She huffs and sits down

"Excuse me? Can someone tell me who this is?" Fantine repeats

Valjean is conflicted. Giry or Carlotta? He doesn't want to make Carlotta cheat on Piangi so he decides Giry.

Meg looks up from her script and listens to their conversations about the Phantom, intrigued. "He's the opera ghost!" she says, answering Fantine's question.

"Now for Miss Daae, your part is very important. I suggest you get into character by letting me give you singing lessons again, seeing as I play your romantic interest."

Christine raises an eyebrow, but not in a judging way. "Lessons?" Her voice is soft, a bit hesitant.

"Yes, your voice is good, but for this part you will need training."

Carlotta speaks up, "Christine Daaè doesn't have the voice!"

"Carlotta, let's be civil."

Marius immediately gets upset after scanning his script, and after seeing his love is cast as his sister, he rushes around the theater trying to find Phantom to make him change this. In the process, he spots Enjolras trying to leave. Marius rushes to Enjolras, stops him at the door and says, "if Cosette is doing this, I am doing this. If I am doing this, as are you. We survived a revolution, we can survive crappy roles in The Sound Of Music."

Enjolras turns to Fantine, "like Meg has said, he is, apparently, the not so fake ghost of this opera house." Clearly having had enough of everything, he storms out, loudly slamming the door.

Valjean feels very uncomfortable as his daughter and her husband are cast as siblings and he is their Butler.

"As for Monsieur Marius this musical is a masterpiece and I suggest you cooperate," Erik says.

Carlotta just laughs "I am trying to be. And I'm trying to prove a point that i should should lead!"

Girl turns to Meg, "do you understand your role?" She walks toward Carlotta "I won't warn you again Signora, he will burn you with the heat of his eyes."

Meg watches as Enjolras storms out. "Oh.. will he be back?"

"Why do we do what this ghost says?" Fantine asks still not understanding

"Oh, if you don't he will kill you! Or people you love!" Meg gasps, replying to Fantine.

Valjean asks the Phantom, "Can there be a scene in which Franz lifts something? I want to show my superior strength."

"You little toad you have been casted as the the part you have been casted either take the part or join Piangi in his grave have you forgot about the past 2 times this has happened!" Erik yells.

Giry stares at Carlotta for a second more then turns to Cosette "could you help Meg with her part?" She knew of the girls friendship and needed to speak with Eric.

Marius turns to Meg, "have you met him?!" He realizes she hasn't. "He won't come back, not unless he realizes that his life is on the line yet again."

"Excuse me Phantom? Can anyone else play my part? I'm not a part of the company." Fantine says.

Carlotta looks down and remains quiet. "I apologize."

"Also," Valjean notes, "I think me and Javert should switch roles as he is more uptight like Franz and I am more relaxed like Herr Detweiler. Please don't kill me."

"He has chosen you for the part, you will do well to obey him." Giry looks over warmly to Fantine and heads toward the wings.

"No, do not pester me with you useless questions. You all have the roles you have for a reason and anyone who doesn't want to do this can join Buquet! I have left detailed stage instructions- rehearsal starts tomorrow at 7 am sharp!" Erik snaps.

Fantine simply sighs and reads her lines.

"Oh." Meg replied, slightly disappointed. "But if he doesn't cooperate, then opera ghost would do terrible things!"

Valjean is scared and returns to his lines. Valjean is memorized in about 2 minutes and goes to help Young Cosette

Carlotta just sighs. She thinks of her late husband and almost cries. "Excuse me, I need a moment alone."

The steps outside echo as Enjolras walks down them, contemplating what to do next.

"Erik? It's Enjolras. He's left the auditorium" Giry sees him and Christine talking and knows not to disturb them.

Christine is a bit uncomfortable, now having left Erik and is contemplating in the audience. Should she return to her former teacher who completely tormented her a year back? Or should she wing it... the question is a scary one. She could confide in Raoul, but he'd only tell her to do anything but return to Erik.

"Erik," Christine calls from the audience, "please do help me with the role." She hates hearing it come out of her mouth, but knows that what comes out of it will be worth the horrors she may have to endure.

Erik listens to all of their babbling- but one voice rings above it all. It was Christine's voice. In a low enough voice to where only she can hear it (but loud enough so it'd go to the audience) he says "Of course my angel" and leaves the auditorium

Fantine wistfully watches Valjean with her daughter.

Marius leaves Meg's side, now concerned for his friend, and runs to the doorway where Enjolras left from. "Enjolras! Wait! Don't you realize what the Phantom will do to you if you leave? Have you not heard the stories?! He will murder you! Or me! Or anyone you care about! We almost died in that revolution not to long ago. Do you really want to be back in death's arms?"

"Marius... the rest of the Amis died that day, I should have joined them," Enjolras is choking back sobs, his voice bitter and sharp.

"Monsieur, he will come back soon enough. Come stay with your family, you may speak with him once he has returned." Giry looks to Marius with a concerned look.

Marius' listens to Enjolras, and replies, "No, my good friend. Your life is greatly valued here! By me! By the country. You made it out of that revolution because you are strong. You will make it through a musical by some phantom."

"I do not care about the musical, Marius! The revolution came and went, nothing has changed! I have nothing left to live for," the self hatred in his voice cuts like a knife as his hands tremble with fury.

Fantine watches Valjean with her daughter, wishing that it could be her helping her precious child. Her heart hurts watching them together but she also feels guilt for being upset when Valjean is raising her child so well.

Giry walks to Fantine and sits next to her. "Would you like to run lines together? Perhaps it will become easier."

Fantine smiles at giry. "Yes. Thank you. Which role are you playing?"

She briefly looks down at her script and back up at Fantine. "The mother superior, I think we have a scene together"

"Oh. That's nice. I think we do. But that man, should we make sure he comes inside?" Fantine asks Giry.

Carlotta is listening off to the side, shaking her head.

"He will return in time. I must speak with my daughter, I shall only be a moment," Giry walks over to Meg and Cosette sitting together and puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "do you need any help with your script?"

"Oh, I'm fine with it so far mother!" Meg smiles, turning the page of the script.

Giry smiles to herself and walks back to Fantine "now, page 8 is where you come in."

Christine nervously walked to Meg and Cosette. "Hello," she said quietly, a bit more reserved due to her fears.

Valjean asks to the others, "Since my role is small, I am done. Does anyone need help?"

Carlotta speaks up, "Apparently I need help. So yes"

"Alright. Thank you." Fantine says beginning to read. She gets distracted though, glancing over at cosette, meg, and Christine.

"Fantine, what are you looking at? Is Cosette in trouble?" says Valjean.

"No. She's fine. Sorry."

"Hi!" Meg smiles to Christine.

"Enjolras! Nobody cares about the musical! But what we do care about, is the lives of our loved ones, and ourselves, at stake! Yes, the revolution ended. Yes, it was essentially for nothing. And yes, nothing has changed. But you have a lot to live for! You have so much potential in you. You just need to believe in yourself. Gavroche survived the revolution, that you lead!" By this point Marius was ready to drag Enjolras back into the theater by his ear if he had to.

"Marius! Listen to yourself! You say he will kill the ones we love- but Granta-" he stops and coughs, but proceeds as if nothing happened, "the ones I loved have died! You and Gavroche will live, he needs both your support and Eponine's and she will leave if he hurts Gavroche. I am not joining this violation of human rights."

Carlotta turns Valjean, "Why are you stressed all of a sudden" she chuckles a little

"Because Javert will be joining any minute."

Carlotta raises an eyebrow, "I don't believe I know who that is"

"You are lucky," Valjean warns.

"Javert is an officer who has been after him for years. He stole a loaf of bread many years ago and ever since then, javert has been after him," Fantine explains to Carlotta. "It's been too many years for such a small crime."

"Who knew Javert like baguettes so much," mutters Valjean

Carlotta laughs "I'll give him a baguette if he tries anything."

Fantine shakes her head. "That won't dissuade him. He's hell bent on getting Jean Valjean."

She sighs. "He's extremely determined signora." Fantine continues to Carlotta. "I doubt he will stop until one of them is dead."

Carlotta rolls her eyes, "Dear lord. I'm sure nobody will let him do anything. There are more of is than him."

"No. But he won't stop trying to arrest Valjean."

Carlotta sighs "How long ago did he steal it?"

"I don't even know. Many many years. That's why it's so ridiculous." Fantine suas. "But he's a good main. He's done a lot for me-" she stops herself. "for everyone."

Carlotta smiles, "I'm sure he has. I promise nothing will happen. We'll all make sure of it."

Giry leaves Fantine with her lines and walks toward Christine, Cosette and Meg, "Christine, is everything alright? Would you like to talk?"

"I'm fine," Christine clears her throat. "Nothing to worry about." Christine is lying. She is desperately worried about the Phantom's voice lessons.

"I've known you too long to know when you're lying, Christine. You need to concentrate. We have some scenes together, why don't we go over them together?" Giry looks at Christine and can see the fear behind her eyes.

"Good idea." Christine is glad that Giry offered to run lines... anything was better than stressing out over Erik. "Where should we begin?"

Giry starts to read out the stage directions up until her first line.

"Enjolras, you listen." Taking a calmer tone now. "If Phantom so much as lays a finger on Gavroche, you know that Éponine and I will be the first to say something. To protect him. So why should I not do the same for you? Gavroche needs your support, along with mine and Éponine's. Phantom will kill you, if you dare to leave. As much as you might want to take that route, death is not the wise option. Think about how Gavroche will feel if you leave, and die. Or has the thought even crossed your mind that Phantom would kill someone else to make you pay? He could easily kill Gavroche, myself, Éponine, Cosette, Valjean, or anyone else you even remotely care about in this room. So please my friend, I'm begging you, stay. For not only your sake, but everyone else's sake too.

Meg looked over at the door nervously,waiting to see if Enjolras and Marius had walked back in.

Enjolras had become apathetic after his closest friends' deaths, and it truly shows when he laughs at Marius, "Marius, in case you didn't notice, he cast you as well! You will be fine, and me, I welcome my death! I refuse to bow before some sociopath who believes he can scare us into doing whatever he likes!"

"Yes, about last night. Reverend Mother, I was on my knees most of the night because I was late- and after you'd been so kind and given me permission to leave..." Christine's lines are rushed. They are rushed, and stressed. But not in the way they were supposed to be performed, not out of breath, but genuinely rushed due to fear. Christine's mind is not off the situation- she hopes running lines further could help.

"Perhaps you need some time to clear your head, Miss Daaé?" Madame Giry places her arm around Christine in a comforting way. She too wants this ordeal to be over but she has to protect her daughter first.

"I am a man of my word, so to keep that true, if you do not decide on your own to stay here, I will drag you into the theater!" Marius was starting to get annoyed, "and yes, I'm well aware I was cast in this musical as well, seeing I have a script in my hand, and was magically transported here, wherever here is!" practically shouting the last part. "And yes, he can scare us into this, because unless you know someone else who would be willing to die, just to see if Phantom is all talk, I will not let you be that example!" Others start to stare at the two arguing by this point.

Fantine goes back to reviewing her script.

Carlotta looks at her script and sighs, "Oh Ubaldo..."

"What's wrong?" Fantine asks. "Your part seems fine to me." Fantine is clearly sick of this woman and her egotistical antics

Carlotta turns and raises her eyebrow, "I was just thinking about my dead husband."

"Husband? You were married?" Fantine says trying not to sound as surprised as she feels.

"Yes I was. Ubaldo Piangi was his name. He was the leading Tenor and my everything. He was brilliant and had an amazing strong voice. We always supported each other."

Enjolras quiets his voice, "Marius, I do not know how to explain to you that if I sing a single note, it will be like signing my own death warrant, and I'd much rather be strung up by the Phantom than..." His eyes wander as he trails off, his confidence fading.

"I do think running lines will help me, Madame Giry. Just give me some time, I swear they'll improve," Christine says, ever so sweetly.

"Are you certain, perhaps take a short break from the stress and gather your thoughts." Giry desperately wants to speak with Meg about the importance of listening to the phantom, after all, she knows fully of what he was capable of, however she can't leave Christine so vulnerable to her angel at the moment.

"Alright, if you insist," Christine gave into Giry's suggestion. "I'll go lay down for awhile, I suppose..."

"You will feel better for it."

"Enjolras, what do I need to do to convince you? And singing a note can not be like signing your own death warrant, as you won't be killed unless you refuse to sing." Marius sees the look of slight fear behind Enjolras' eyes. "Just, come back inside. For every single soldier who died during the revolution. For Gavroche. For yourself. For me. Please." Marius' last please was left hanging in the aircraft, waiting for a response.

Enjolras blinked, "Marius... you.. you don't understand it..." He cautiously sings a bit of one of the songs, only loud enough for Marius to hear, his voice is soft and feminine, and he cringes once he finishes.

Giry takes Meg's hand and leads her aside. "Meg, I need you to listen to me. You cannot take this lightly, you must perform it to the best of your abilities. You know how dangerous he can be."

"I will!" Meg nods. "I know the consequences if i do not. And i want him to notice my abilities and see I'm not just some… ballet dancer."

"Meg, that isn't what I meant. You know that. He does not want you, you cannot want him, or he will hurt you more. There are plenty of others who will love you dearly, he cannot love you, his love is set aside for another." Giry looks down at her daughter and sighs, she doesn't understand the sacrifices that have been made for her.

"It's not as bad as you think it is! It's not even bad, Enjolras. I swear that on my life. And you're right, I don't understand. But I do understand that you need to live, and you need to understand that too"

"Im sorry. That's terrible. I loved a man once.." Fantine looks off at Cosette again. Then she shakes herself out of it and looks back at Carlotta. "let's just say he's no longer around for me"

"How miss him everyday. Oh, I just want this to be over. He didn't deserve it."

"Marius I am not doubtful of any talent I may possess," his voice lowers, so low Marius can barely hear, "I was born with a female body, trapped in it actually." The way he says the last sentence has an unspoken threat in it, if Marius says anything, the thing he should be most worried about is not the phantom.

Fantine shakes her head and turns away from Carlotta

Marius processes everything that Enjolras just said, yet doesn't know how to respond. He is afraid that if he says anything, Enjolras will leave the show for good, still leaving Enjolras' last sentence hanging in the air.

Enjolras' eyes shift between outrage and terror, begging Marius to at least react.

"Enjolras, I fully support you. Just know that. Now please, just go inside the theater before we all die." Marius is looking for something, anything, in Enjolras' eyes.

Fire blazes behind his eyes, "If you tell anyone Marius, I'd be very sorry for Cosette, because she will be newly widowed. And as for this disaster, I will join but only because we-" his voice lowers, "are going to kill the phantom."

"We are?" Voice slightly cracking. "I mean we are!" "And I assure you, I wouldn't dare speak of this."

"But are you sure that killing the phantom is possible? Isn't he a ghost? Hence him being called "the phantom"?!

Enjolras smiles, a tight forced thing, "No one is immortal Marius, I learned that, and you should be wise to remember it." His heels crack against the stairs as he walks back into the theatre, looking for someone to talk to about politics to calm himself down.

Valjean comes back from practicing with Young Éponine and asks "Is Javert here?"

"No. He's not" Fantine tells him

Meg sighs, looking down at the floor. "I know, I know. I just wish someone would love me as much as he loves Christine."

"and one day they will, until then you have me, and we're always going to be here for each other." Giry comforts her daughter, knowing that she is not doing anything intentionally. "Why don't you go and talk with Christine, I think she could need a friend right now meg."

"Okay mother." Meg replied sadly. "Is she in the dormitories?"

"I think so"

"Okay." Meg replied, going to the dormitories and knocking on tbe door. "Christine?"

Christine ((who is already at the dormitories for some reason)) sits on her bed, hunched over it. Deep breaths... deep breaths... no Erik, just Raoul... Raoul. Why hadn't she gone to Raoul for comfort? He was hers, and she was his. He should've been her first stop for help. And then she remembers why she didn't go to him, for she would be shunned. That was the one thing she didn't like about Raoul- how anti-Erik he was.

"Meg!" Christine jumps a little, "come... come on in."

Meg walked in,looking around. "Are you alright?"

"A little stressed, I really dread this…"

"Oh.. I do too." Meg says, hesitating slightly. "What's bothering you?"

"Erik- the Phantom, wants me to return to him for voice lessons. But I have Raoul now... and after Don Juan..." Christine sighs.

"I see." Meg sighs. "Well… you could return for voice lessons… but just voice lessons right?"

"Just voice lessons. Yes." Christine internally doubts this.

"Then you could go to the voice lessons and then come back and be with Raoul,right?" Meg smiled. "It's all okay!"

"I suspect the Phantom has other plans," Christine sighs. "He'll try and win me back... I can't let this happen."

"Oh.." Meg said, trying not to let her sadness show. "..well just..once this production is over, that will be it, right? You and Raoul can leave"

"I sure hope so."

But Christine didn't quite think what Meg was saying would happen, knowing Erik... and herself. She'd need Raoul to once more save her. Besides, she and Erik had shared a night together a few weeks back... right before Raoul and her had been wed.

"As do I, you deserve to be happy!" Meg said,hoping to cheer up Christine. "You have Raoul, he won't let Erik do anything to you."

"Raoul's good that way," Christine managed a smile.

Fantine carefully heads over to Madame giry.

Marius decides it is best to let Enjolras have his peace for a while. He scans the room for Cosette, and realizes he hasn't seen her since she was last with Christine and Meg. He can't seem to find her. Marius starts to panic. He find up to Meg and Christine. "Sorry to barge in on this conversation, but have either of you seen Cosette?! I last saw her with you before I went out and confronted Enjolras."

Enjolras watches Marius walk away and starts to panic slightly, and runs after him, quite literally running into him after he finishes his statement, "oh, fUCK!"

"No, I haven't seen her in awhile. I can help you look if you would like," Meg replied, looking at Enjolras who had just ran into Marius.

Enjolras turns red with embarrassment, "Sorry Marius, I thought you were..." A sigh escapes his lips as he gestured vaguely, his words failing him, and mutters something about Marius being a "damn Bonapartist".

"Enjolras, have you seen Cosette? I was just asking Meg and Christine if they had seen her. Would you please help me find her" gestures towards Meg and Christine, "please, it would be a great help"

"Sure!" Meg smiled, turning to Enjolras. "Are you the person that left earlier?"

Enjolras grumbles, "yes, and now I'm wishing I'd stayed away. Marius should be focusing on something else, Cosette is strong and capable, she will be fine." From running into Marius he looks disheveled, some of his hair is falling from its ponytail, and his jacket is rumpled.

Christine eyed Enjolras a bit uncomfortably. Enjolras was really tall, and Christine was only 5'5" or 5'6" (average height for a woman). But Enjolras looked friendly enough. Marius looked quite naive to her, and Christine noticed he was much shorter than Enjolras.

"Oh..well uh.." Meg said quietly, unsure what to say. "You shouldnt try and disobey the Phantom."

"The Phantom thinks he's some theatrical dictator! What kind of selfish, self-aggrandizing, person would threaten people just because he wants something?" Enjolras is about to start one of his all to famous rants, this time with the Phantom as his victim.

"You must not speak of him like that!" Meg gasped nervously, her voice becoming a whisper. "If he hears you he won't be happy.. and trust me,he does terrible things when he is mad!'

"Have you seen Marius?" Eponine asks.

Enjolras raises an eyebrow, "I care not if he kills me, I have accepted death and have no qualms about seeing my friends again." The seriousness of his demeanor is off putting, adding to the impact of his statement.

Meg looked around anxiously. "No,no." Her voice a whisper. "You must not say that monsieur, you don't deserve to die! And anyway, if he did not harm you he would harm someone else you are close to..Marius perhaps. Surely you don't want that?"

"I... I suppose not, but it would be a disadvantage to him to hurt Marius, as he is also in the show," Enjolras tugs at the chain he wore around his neck, on the end rested a mourning locket, hidden under his shirt, and he contemplates what he wants.

"Trust me on this, he wouldn't care whether it would disadvantage him or not." Meg said, suddenly remembering all the times before. "..Ive seen him kill, twice.. and he doesn't care as long as he gets revenge on whoever wronged him. Please dont try to defy him, you wouldn't win"

Christine spoke up as well, "the Phantom threatened to kill my now husband all because he wanted to be with me. Meg is right... he will kill if anyone defies him."

"Marius has not defied him, I have and will continue to, so let it be my blood the will run across the history of this theatre," there is no fear behind his eyes, and the determination to best the Phantom.

"I wish you the best of luck," Christine's words were a bit stressed. "But beware of his lasso."

"Christine and Meg are right, Enjolras. Is there a logical reasoning behinf your plan? Because i would love to hear it" Marius chimed in, saying the last part with a sarcastic tone

Enjolras laughs, devoid of humor, "are you asking how I plan to go about enacting this? Or why I am doing it at all?"

"Please just dont do it!" Meg exclaimed. "It wont benefit anyone but the Phantom!"

"Why not kill two birds with one stone: both." Marius challenged

"Marius, I don't want to tell anyone who won't help me, and I'm doing it because the Phantom is, as I said, a selfish bastard."

"Oh my gosh i really hope he isn't listening to you right now.." meg sighed.

"if i help you, knwo im doing it out of curiousity, and to protect Cosette, Eponine, and anyone else he might harm. So, fine. I will help you take down the phantom." Marius then stated "as dumb of a plan it is" under his breath, then ran his hands through his hair in a stressed manner.

Enjolras huffed, "don't insult me Marius, mind you I've lived despite the best efforts of the French National Guard."

Meg thought for a moment then suddenly felt herself grow angry, thinking of the Phantom and how he ignored her yet praised Christine. "actually..what is your plan?" She asked quietly with caution. "..I must agree on the fact the Phantom is very selfish"

Fantine is wondering around when she comes across all of you. "Oh. Sorry to bother you guys. I'm just looking around" she says making eye contact with Marius, the likenesses between her and his love impossible to ignore. She starts to cross through the room.

Marius shot back, "don't forget, i was also there, Enjorlas, living through the battles., also despite the French National Gaurd"

Fantine continues to walk through the room, confused by the conversation.

Marius saw Fantine looking confused, desprate for a break from the tense conversation, calls out "Fantine, have you seen Cosette or Eponine? I haven't seen Cosette in a while, nor Eponine"

"No. I haven't. What would make you think I've seen them?" She says. "Whose cosette? I don't know a cosette"

"Where have they run off to?" wonders Valjean

Fantine's worried voice carries far

"I would wonder if she was off with Marius, but he is here."

"Oh you don't know Cosette? Sorry I just assumed you did." Marius replied to Fantine, while awkwardly rocks on his feet

"What do you mean sir?" She asks

well in the area of France where we lived, I always thought everyone knew one another. You must at least know Jean Valjean." Marius prays.

"Yes I do. Very well.l

"well, he is her father. I don't know about her mother, or if she has one, but it seems like a sensitive topic that i would rather not ask about."

"Have you checked the rooftop?" suggested Christine.

"Her father..." She says quietly

"Yes.." Marius replies. unsure how to take Fantine's response

"right. Sorry. I'm Fantine by the way. And you are...Marius are you not?

"i am Marius. Why?"

"It's nice to meet you. I hear you were a hero in the revolution" Fantine says

"I wouldn't say that. It was Valjean who saved my life."

"Valjean? He saved mine too. Well in a sense" Fantine says her brow furrowed

"Aww! You all are so nice."

"i was shot during the final battle, and he made it his goal to get me home to Cosette. I owe my life to him" Marius glances at Fantine, not sure what she is hiding, but sure she is hiding something.

"It was for Cosette." Valjean says sweetly.

"You Really Love her don't you" Fantine says smiling at Marius

"i do. i really do." Marius beamed with pride.


End file.
